Psycho Haven
by paisleyferret
Summary: When Alien Asylum Patients escape,where exactly to they remain in a safe haven? They go to Emo, a retired Vexen blademaker who uses his mansion as a safe haven for the Escapees and his mooching cousins in exchange for their work around his mansion R/R
1. Chapter 1

(Dear readers-The German usage here is not meant to be offensive here. I used a translator because my knowledge of German words is 'Nein' and that's it…and Nazi is just used because Zen likes giving her cousin a hard time about being a 'Nazi' and he had moved from the German part of the planet "Nazidorf" which I created long ago so please don't criticize on that…oh and the wonderful germaphobic alien mentioned in this chapter is copyright to my good friend Mech-Maker. please look him up on Deviantart and please R/R)

Zen clenched her eyes shut as she buried her face into her pillow, stained with blood from the night before.

Being unable to sleep, she had beaten her head into the metal bedpost. It didn't succeed in doing much, but it calmed her down and knocked her out.

She stared into the darkness of the room, total darkness, all around her.

Zen picked up an object that fit in her palm and turned it on, her smooth hands clenching around the handle.

She prodded it with her finger and it began to glow an eerie blue light that showed her face and made her eyes seem like they were purple.

Zen leaned upward, the soothing glow of the screen of the object she was holding lit her face as she prodded and poked it, all while letting her blanket fall from around her body which was only dressed in her under-suit.

Vexen under-suits vary depending on the person. It clings to their skin and activates to come off when it comes into contact with a liquid called Hydrophedamin a water based liquid high in carbon dioxide and hydrogen as well as other small particles.

Zen's under-suit had no collar and was made out of a latex rubber fabric that was dark red with a black waist line.

The sleeves that hide under her turtle neck are dark gray and do not cover her hands.

Over the chest she wore an extra piece of shiny green fabric, unlike most females, it was a stretchy rubber that was made specifically for the downplay of body parts.

Most females that use it, use it on their stomachs to appear less thick around the midriff.

Zen, disliking her unusual bust size, decided that instead of getting an extremely risky surgery done to decrease it she would just put on the strap.

It matches her skin and changes the shape or size of the body but keeps it looking natural (not that anyone else would ever see it.)

She squints at the glowing monitor in front of her, reading the writing that appeared on it, she read the words in a whisper,

"A breaking news report has finally gotten information proving the thesis about the whereabouts of the famous murderer 'Deg.' Zen smirked slightly at what she read, She had a run-in with this one before. Anything the little germaphobic could inflict was nothing compared to what Zen could do with her powers, "No one knows where he will have gone but he is unarmed. This doesn't mean that he is not dangerous. Stay indoors at all costs…"

Zen rolled her eyes at the thought of Deg getting captured; it would serve the little creep right.

Zen's eyes began to glaze over and she swallowed a mouthful of lavender colored saliva that had begun to bubble up in her mouth. Zen stood up and hopped gently onto the ground, doing her best not to wake her cousins, whom she lived with.

She felt the cold hard metal against her smooth skin as she walked. To her right was her cousin Mic's bed he was sleeping with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and one bare arm hanging off of the bed. His bare chest heaved in and out as he lay dreaming of (most likely) far-off planets. "No! Mommy! I didn't do it!" he muttered tiredly in his sleep.

To her left was her other cousin's bed. His name was Viper and he snored loudly as he lay in a very uncomfortable looking position on his bed. He was wearing gray boxers and no shirt and drool poured from his mouth as he slept.

Zen made her way passed them and went to the food supply counter of her home.

Her cousin Emo had access to an ample supply of money and so he kept people working at the counters daily and nightly.

At the counter of a small bar, was a small female with large red eyes and feminine black makeup, her antennae went into a pointed square and then curled in curly cues all the way down to the bottom of her back. She was wearing a long gray jacket with a pleated skirt and a name tag that said 'Getra'

One thing that Emo preferred was that his workers all wore shades of gray or black or possibly brown.

"Hello..." Zen muttered as she struggled onto her barstool.

"It is mein honor to serve you. What is your craving Fräulein?" she whispered quietly in her accent which was fake of course, but she wanted to live up to the standards of the fancy Vexen's.

She thought that she was speaking in Vexiet a beautiful form of Vexen speaking. However she was speaking in the Nazi Vexen's native tongue.

Zen licked back the bubbled spit in her mouth, "just some bottled Wodka tonight please Getra…" she said in an equally soft tone.

"I'm afraid we're all out of it for now Fräulein" she smiled in a womanly way that she had.

Zen nodded and turned on the barstool nervously. Her pointed antennae were going in two different directions due to her bed-head and her eyes were half-lidded and she looked very tired.

A mumbling noise came from by the bookshelf; Zen looked over and saw her cousin Emo, sipping at some imported Dox-Cam wine and reading from the most beautiful leather bound book Zen and any working class Vexen's had ever seen. The faint sound of classical music buzzed all around them.

Zen blinked at him, "Hello" she whispered hoarsely to him. Her high pitched voice made her sound vulnerable, like a small child.

He grunted at her and sipped again, he looked deep in thought and is eyes had a glazed over look. Emo never talked much, and Zen didn't mind that at all, it gave her some common ground with her cousin.

Emo was also dressed in black with a dark gray great coat that had beautiful white buttons and a black collar. The coat went down past his knees, he was tall, not much taller than Mic, but he was taller that much is certain.

He looked down at Zen as she walked over to him looking to make him say something. "How are you?" she said a little louder.

Emo muttered under his breath and looked from her, he didn't talk much at all and Zen was forced to become the one to help him break out of his shell.

Emo eyed her suspiciously and didn't give her any worded responses. Nor did he smile; he never did that much either. If Emo was happy it was all shown in his eyes, a glint would appear in them or a small sparkle or gleam of sorts. Emo sipped at his wine and stared at his cousin.

Zen raised an eye ridge at him and smiled slightly. "You got a little flame in you're life yet Emo?" she asked casually examining her nails, "a love…you're little eh… Zuckerblüte"

Emo immediately set his glass down, unnecessarily hard, on the table. The glass shattered and wine stained his hand and

"Liebe ist Sinnlos" he muttered in a breathy growling voice immediately

"Beg pardon? I don't speak Nazi…" Zen replied, she only knew how to say a few words, 'sugar' and 'blossom' which she had strung together to make the pet name for his

Non-existent 'Zuckerblüte' and the phrases "Guten Tag Wie viel ist das Wasser?" or 'good afternoon how much is the water' and 'Wo das Badezimmer ist' or 'where is the bathroom'

Emo spoke up, his thick accent made his voice sound mature and scary, "Love…Is…Pointless…" he said standing up and looming over his small cousin.

"An Emo who thinks love is pointless?" she rolled her eyes, "some day the love bug will get you…"

"Vat about you Zenon…you've got no more Liebe-Leben than I…" he said, sounding a bit annoyed at her.

Zen winced at the sound of her real name, "The name is Zen you miserable nitwit…" she looks down at her feet, "I choose not to have a relationship at the moment…I'll have you know that I could have any man I wanted…"

Emo didn't seem convinced, he turned away from her "Love is pointless, Kleiner Vetter, you let people best you and get you're hopes up and make you feel as if you are cared for and they leave…" he whispered hoarsely, he sighed and paused for effect. "Remember that and you won't end up hurt…you should get some sleep…"

"I can't…My pillow has blood on it…" Zen said flatly.

"Go and sleep in mein bed…" he said in a tone just as flat and cold.

Zen smiled slightly at him, in his own way, he always manages to show that he cares.

Zen made her way up the now carpeted steps and stared in wonder at the room she was said to sleep in.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was all shades of umber and maroon, the bed was a beautiful slotec wood with a polished finish. The room was shaded with deep maroon curtains and the carpeting was a deep beige color.

On the walls there were pieces of beautiful artwork including one of a deep blue creek with fog over the top of it. The silhouettes of the trees gave it a spooky appearance and made it seem somewhat even more peaceful.

Zen sat on the bed and sank in beneath the sheets, her head relaxing onto the pillow and her eyes easing into a closed position as she drifted off to sleep.

---

Meanwhile at Schifirn Asylum, a small red-eyed therapist named Prille was pulling a small leather covered table with a hover-device and an adjustment button with someone strapped to it. She wore a green turtleneck sweater without her white doctor's coat and a pair of black pants. Over her red eyes was a pair of glasses that had a thick black rim on the top.

Prille half-grinned at the back of the table to her patient, "So, Andie…How's my favorite little patient today?" she said in a raspy yet feminine voice.

The patient looked in a daze; she had just come out of a mild anesthetic that had rendered her unconscious for a few minutes. Her light pink eyes slowly regained their shines, she managed to muster up a long sentence, "Apart from being in this stupid asylum and having a therapist that is more insane than most of her patients I'm fine."

Prille raised an eye ridge at the patient who was strapped to the table below her, "Such rudeness can be considered disrespectful and embarrassing Andie…It's time for our therapy session…a group session…" she whispered softly. Her voice sounded like she had just inhaled a bunch of smoke.

Andie glared up at her, her eyelids were dyed light blue from her eye-shadow. She wore a white gown similar to what they wear in a hospital. Her legs were covered in scars; she felt the burning as a side effect from the pain-inducing sedative. Andie cringed in embarrassment of her scars being visible for all too see. People often laughed at her scars and although she had none on her face, people often jokingly called her "Scar Face"

Although it caused her much emotional pain, Prille didn't do anything, she enjoyed her patient's suffering through every moment of their Schifirn life.

Prille was a typical example of what the asylum normally hired for their therapists. Mean spirited witches and creeps who don't care much about anything but themselves or there needs or were to careless about anything to pay attention. Such as the murderous Syba's one therapist Reshif, his caffeine levels had gone so high that he can't stop shaking. If Syba needs a sedative she always ends up with a scratch or multiple stabs from his shaking.

Schifirn asylum was the worst place to go if you need to be in an asylum, sadly a lot of people either went there or to the rival one, Cherve.

They entered a room that was painted a dark blue color. On the walls were posters of how the Vexen belt's worked and one that showed the planet's national symbol; a heart shape with half of it colored black and half colored red. They called it the "Vexen Half Heart"

Inside were others, one of them Andie recognized as an old defect hunter.

His name was Vex, named after his home planet of course.

He never says anything to the therapists about his experience.

He had forest green eyes and wore a similar gown to Andie; in fact they all wore gowns.

Vex's eyes looked tired as he looked up at her without saying a word.

Andie looked over to him, "hi" she whispered. Vex glared coldly at her and looked to the ground. He examined the ground with his glaring green eyes piercing like daggers sharp enough to rip through the carpet.

Andie looked down and whispered, "I know…this place is awful…"

Another girl was there that Andie did not recognize, but she was still tied tightly to the floating table. She had narrow purple eyes with soft string-like eyelashes.

Prille soon introduced her as Blythe, a young female with a blood obsession so bad it controls her mind into trying to get other people's blood.

Blythe stared down at the carpet where there was multicolored stains, some pinkish red and some blue and some deep purple. "Blood stains…" she said with a large grin on her face.

Andie rolled her light pink eyes and crossed her arms, "it's an asylum for insane murderous Vexen's…there's bound to be a few blood stains around here…" she said annoyed. Blythe's eye twitched angrily.

", and this is Idej… he certainly has an interesting case don't you?" ,she said looking at him.

The last one was a light blue eyed male with probably the most interesting case out of all of them. He was introduced as Idej and he held out a handful of sand to reveal it, "There are exactly 42,764 grains of sand in my hand" he said.

Prille blinked at him then wrote it down on her electric notepad, "ok…well

Everyone stared blankly at him as he began explaining to them about what he's seen.

All of these things sound like sick nightmares that a teenager has after seeing a movie that's to scary. He speaks of little Glibby's standing screaming, there eyes sewn shut to keep them from seeing pure sin.

"ooh…tell me more…" Prille said as she listened, imagining herself getting beaten and sewn up by the eyes.

Andie stared at her bewildered, "You're getting some kind of cheap thrill off of this aren't you?" she asked in astonishment wondering why Prille wasn't the one in the asylum.

Prille's mouth twitched into a grin; "perhaps…" she managed to say.

Idej looked up at the ceiling for about half of a second and turned to them all, "there are 84 and half tiles up on the ceiling" he said.

Andie blinked and looked up at the ceiling and did a quick count, "he's right…" she muttered.

"I'm still not bunking with him." said Vex with a smirk on his face which annoyed Andie. She rolled her eyes angrily at Vex, who glared coldly at her.

Idej had already gone back through to psycho preachy mode, "for all have fallen short of the glory of God…turkey fritters are good…"

Blythe rolled her eyes at Idej, "Can you stop him from preaching to us?" she asked irritably.

Idej suddenly snapped and attacked Blythe, dragging his claws across her face. "You listen to the fritter prophetic!" he screeched. Purple blood fell to the floor of the beautiful blue room and Blythe dived for it.

"Wow, we're all nuts." Vex said.

Prille turned to him and glared, "Will you share you're story, Vex?" she said as calmly as she could.

"My story is my own…" he said in a flat tone of voice.

Prille pushed a button sending a shockwave through all of the patients. They all yelped in pain, and Prille grinned eagerly awaiting Vex's response.

Andie, who had gotten the worst pain out of them all turned to him and screamed "For the love of all that is good and decent! Tell her!"

Vex cringed at the pain of the shock but refused again, "No! I will not speak!" he screamed out through the pain. Prille looked at him amused, "You do realize that this is my final review that can dub you all as a group either treatable or untreatable and if you Vex are untreatable then the Schifirn staff will send you all off to the execution lab tonight where you will be killed by either lethal injection or an electric chair?"

"Sucks to be us then." he said coldly. Andie stared at him in disbelief as did the others. Was he so irritated by the thought of sharing his past that he would get them all killed.

Prille grinned, "Ok then" she said as she wrote down, "Vex is untreatable…therefore you all are…" she smirked at them all.

"You bastard! You just got us all killed!" she screamed as she swung at him but paused when she looked at Prille. More specifically she stared at her green turtleneck, clung to the side over on the left side of her chest (for Prille it's left…) was a plastic laminated pass card.

"What are you staring at?" Prille said in her raspy low pitched voice. Her eyes were wandering down the corners of the room.

Andie stared off at it and then shook her head out of the trance, "Nothing" she faltered to her therapist.

Prille glared at her, "tell me what you want!" she screeched out.

Andie looked down as if she were embarrassed but then turned to the red-eyed therapist, "I was wondering…" she faltered yet again, "If before you left us to wait for the van's…" she paused and looked nervous suddenly.

"What?" Prille repeated to her patient again, this time seeming more intent on finding out what Andie wanted.

Andie took a deep breath and stared blankly ahead, "Can I have a hug?" she said finally.

To say that Prille was shocked would have been the understatement of the year, but she nodded and grinned a disturbing looking grin at Andie. Soon, Andie was embraced in a hug that could have busted all of her organs.

Prille released Andie and walked off grinning her annoying little grin.

"Well that helped our case didn't it?" Blythe said in a sarcastic tone that made her sound like a young teenager. Andie's mouth twitched into a calm smile as she whipped out a laminated card and waved it around like a victory flag.

"Turnip paste does not travel well with the laminated ice box kibble" Idej said aloud causing them to stare.

Soon, the boss of the other workers, Zeda came surrounded by big muscular tough guys with stun spears. Each of the muscle-men picked up one of the alien psychos and crunched them tightly together into their chests as they walked out to the ship-van.

"Unhand me! Irken's can walk themselves!" Vex screeched.

Zeda glared at him, "Buh bye all of you...it's not been pleasant but...I will say it won't be as annoying around here without Azil talking of you all."

Andie glared at Vex as well, "We are Vexen's you miserable nitwit!" she yelled out at him. "Stop calling me that!" Vex growled angrily at the skinny young female.

"Hi! I'm Vex!" she said in a mocking tone, "I've got thoughts and feelings! If only I had a brain!"

Vex could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him, he felt that he could snap any second.

"I think I shall never see...a poem as lovely as condensed orange-electric" Idej stated simply keeping his strange blank look.

Andie stared at him for a moment and tilted her head, "What?" she asked. She didn't get an answer; instead she felt a heavy male bash her into the metal floor of the hollow metal ship-van.

Andie flipped Vex onto his back and slammed his head into the floor. They began beating each other up as the small purple eyed Blythe watched.

"Violence bears no lemons!" Idej yelled at them.

Andie nodded and kicked Vex off of her, "He's right…Violence solves nothing…" she muttered. She pulled herself up and walked to the door of the shipment ship.

Andie pulled at the plastic laminated card and slid it down the door way, suddenly she lifted up a foot to push it open. She gave a sturdy shove with her foot and fell backwards hitting her head on the metal bottom.

When Andie looked up at the door she saw that they were up in the air. She got up and walked over to the doorway and looked down, her face going pale.

"This could be a problem." She said as she looked down below them at the ships passing underneath.


End file.
